


When Fate Is Calling You

by littlesunshine



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Cheeky Harry, Harry is a bit too spontaneous sometimes, Jealous Harry, Jealousy, M/M, but that is also good because otherwise there would be no story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 12:40:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1550816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesunshine/pseuds/littlesunshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“No worries, I wasn't thinking anything bad about your friend, I was just wondering how to fill my Saturday, now that my other plans got cancelled .”</p><p>And what? Harry doesn't seem sad or disappointed at all!</p><p>“What about you, then?”, Harry suddenly asks.</p><p>“What?”, Louis asks confused, feeling like he had missed some part of the conversation.</p><p>“Do you have any plans for tomorrow?”</p><p> </p><p>or: Harry calls to ask Zayn out for a date but ends up falling for Louis!</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Fate Is Calling You

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I have all my writing ideas from when I think about how I could meet my futur husband but because it doesn't happen in real life, I write at least a One Shot with Louis and Harry about it *haha*
> 
> I hope you like it and feel free to tell me anything!
> 
> (My Tumblr: http://theirtattoosthough.tumblr.com/)

Louis is spending his Friday night alone at his flat. That's totally fine at the age of 24, isn't it? Because he just isn't the young ball of energy any more that he used to be when he was 20 and if he wants to have a relaxing evening on the couch with some popcorn and a good film, than that is totally fine!  
  
Okay, this might have been a funnier thing to do when his room mate Zayn was still single, too, and they did watch the film together. But Zayn is with his new boyfriend Liam (again!) and Louis is alone for the night (again!).  
  
 _But_ – and yes, there is a big but – Louis isn't that much of a loner as it seems right now. Because he has a love life, sort of, thank you very much!  
  
He might not be in a happy, fresh relationship with a muscular fireman with brown, puppy eyes, like Zayn is, but at least he is _seeing_ someone.  
  
He and James went on several dates so far. They hold hands, they kiss and enjoy each others company, but somehow they never got a step further into relationship territory.  
  
Who knows what the future will bring, though, because they have another date tomorrow (another reason why he is home tonight because he has to be fit tomorrow, _hello?_ ) and maybe for next week, James will sit next to Louis on the couch, Louis cuddling him, head laying on James' shoulder (maybe some kissing and dry humping will be involved, too).  
  
Louis is getting the popcorn ready, thinking about his perfect (sex containing) future, and is just about to sit down on the couch when the phone starts to ring.  
  
It's not his mobile phone but the actual phone (are people even still using them?) so Louis thinks about weather he should even answer it because if it's something or someone important they would call him on his phone. But who ever is calling is very insistent and won't just hang up and because the ringing is very annoying, Louis gets his lazy ass off of the couch once again and answers the phone.  
  
“'lo?”, he coughs out.  
  
“Zayn?”, answers an unfamiliar deep voice.  
  
“Ehm no, sorry mate, I'm only his flat mate, Louis.”  
  
“Oh okay, could you hand the phone to him, then?”  
  
Louis isn't really sure what to think about the person on the other end of the line. His voice doesn't sound creepy or unfriendly in any way but for all Louis knows, he could be an axe murder.  
  
Unsure, he responds: “Not trying to be rude, but who is this?”  
  
Louis hears the boy (or man? He doesn't have a clue, the voice too deep for a boy, the giggles too childish for a man) laugh on the other end before he says: “I'm sorry, where are my manners! I'm Harry and I met Zayn at a party a few weeks back. We exchanged numbers but I've been travelling around Europe and America the last few weeks and could call him until now.”  
  
Travelling? For the last few weeks? Wow, Harry lives a much more exciting life then Louis does.  
  
Oh well!  
  
But he doesn't seem to have much lucky in his love life. Because, as you know, Zayn is in a relationship by now and probably not really interested in dating Harry any more. But Louis knows what an effect Zayns cheekbones can have on other people only now he is the one who has to break Harrys heart.  
  
Thanks for that, Zayn!  
  
“I'm sorry.”, he says nervously. And why was he nervous? He doesn't even know this Harry. But on the other hand, Harry seems so open and friendly and Louis doesn't want to be the person who makes the smile disappear that he can definitely hear in the strangers voice. He continues anyway: “But Zayn is not here to night. And, I don't know what he told you back at the party, but well, he is at his boyfriends flat tonight, so...?”  
  
What Louis expect what a sight or any kind of a disappointed sound but not Harry laughing again.  
  
“His new boyfriend, though!”, Louis suddenly feels the need to add, not wanting his best friend to look like a slut or a cheater.  
  
“No worries, I wasn't thinking anything bad about your friend, I was just wondering how to fill my Saturday, now that my other plans got cancelled.”  
  
And what? Harry doesn't seem sad or disappointed at all!  
  
“What about you, then?”, Harry suddenly asks.  
  
“What?”, Louis asks confused, feeling like he missed some part of the conversation.  
  
“Do you have any plans for tomorrow?”  
  
“I... I don't understand?” Louis can't believe what Harry is asking him.  
  
“Come on, Louis. Entertain me tomorrow. You sound like a fun guy. Go out with me, be spontaneous! Who knows what will happen!”  
  
“I don't even know you!”, says Louis but he could feel himself smile, being endeared by Harry's cheekiness.  
  
“I promise, I'm not a creep. People even say I'm a charmer with good manners. And we can meet at a public space, if that makes you feel better?”  
  
“I...”, Louis already knows he is going to say yes sooner or later, Harry's voice being way too deep and sexy to say no. Plus, Zayn gave Harry his number, so he can't be too weird.  
  
But then he remembered! “I already have a date tomorrow evening!”  
  
“And? Let's meet before then! How about we meet at Covent Garden at noon and then we see how it goes?”  
  
Louis couldn't believe that someone like Harry exists but all he could do is to agree to the date with a stranger before Harry hangs up.  
  
~~~  
  
Luckily, Zayn runs out of clothe at comes home to their flat Saturday morning, just when Louis is debating about what to wear on the date with the stranger with the sexy voice.  
  
Louis basically jumps at him, when he hears Zayn opening the door. “Who is Harry?”  
  
Zayn is staring at Louis widely and confused. “What? Who? And why are you half naked? I thought your date with James is tonight?”  
  
“Zayn!”, Louis sights. “Please stay concentrated! _Who his Harry?!_ ”  
  
“Who?”, says Zayn again, seemingly still confused.  
  
“What _'Who_ '? Harry? Deep voice – that's all I know about him actually and that's why I need you! He called yesterday to ask you on a date but because you weren't available he asked me!”  
  
“And you said _yes_?” Now, Zayn was staring at Louis in disbelieve, mouth hanging wide open.  
  
“Yes? Obviously! If he is just a tenth as sexy as his voice and half as funny and cheeky then yesterday, then this was the best decision of my life! Now: Informations, please!”  
  
Zayn is still gaping at Louis but at least he also starts talking: “Well, Harry... It must have been about two month ago, I think. I don't remember much, but he was tall, had curly hear, a pretty big nose and big teeth, but in a weirdly cute way and was charming as fuck. I tell you, this boy can literally talk your pants of.”  
  
“Ew..”, Louis suddenly feels sick. “So you slept with him?”  
  
“No!”, Zayn corrects himself quickly. “No, I only gave him my number because he was so charming. Nothing happened, no need to worry.”  
  
“Oh, okay. Good! I'll just have to wait and see, then, I guess. But help me find an outfit to present my bum perfectly?”  
  
~~~  
  
Harry really is a charmer!  
  
But to Louis luck he is also sexy as hell!  
  
Yes, his nose is a bit bigger then the average size (but you know what they say about the connection between the size of the nose and one other very important part of the body, so Louis doesn’t really mind), and yes, his teeth are a bit too big, too, but Louis likes how Harry is biting his bottom lip with them while he is listing to Louis. Plus, he has dimples – two very, _very_ deep dimples – which Louis likes to watch appearing and disappearing while Harry is talking and laughing.  
  
And not to forget his curly hear and his long lean body, fitting perfectly in very tight black jeans and a lose white band t-shit!  
  
So yes, Louis is enjoying this date so far!  
  
As agreed, they met at Covent Garden and had some lunch at on of the cafés near by. Afterwards, they walked to St. James Park, where they are currently sitting on a blanket that Harry had brought with him, eating some ice cream and talking and laughing together.  
  
Louis feels like he knows Harry longer than just a few hours. They get along so well and even thought there is a lot of flirting involved, they also do some actual talking to get to know each other.  
  
He is learning so much about Harry. Like, about how he loves his family and talks to his mother nearly every day on the phone or about  how he once won a music completion with his band in secondary school. He already knows what Harry is studying (law), what his favourite colour is (purple, which okay, Harry is probably good looking enough to get a way with a colour like that) and how he likes his coffee (yes, he drinks coffee, and yes Louis would choose a cup of tea over any kind of coffee, but hey, look at Harry, he looks like the definition of 'hipster', especially since he put on a fedora after they sat down in the park and the sun came out).  
  
But again, Louis doesn't mind any of these little flaws, and not just because he knows pretty well that he isn't flawless himself (which psst, that's a secret because he likes to pretend that he is the definition of 'perfection'), but also because he can tell that Harry really is interested in him. It might have started out as a spontaneous decision but now they are sitting next to each other and Harry can't contain the fond in his eyes when Louis is speaking about his little sisters.  
  
So again, Louis really is enjoys everything they do. He feels like all he does is laugh and when he isn't laughing he is making Harry laugh – probably the most open and nicest sound he has ever heard; loud and combined with a too bright smile with his too big teeth.  
  
They have so much fun, that Louis totally forgets about the time and is taken by surprise, when it's suddenly late in the afternoon.  
  
Harry furrows his eyebrows when he sees Louis checking the time on his phone. “It wasn't just an excuse when you said you have a date later today?”, he asks then.  
  
Louis shakes his head. “Yes, no... I should better get going. Have to shower and change and everything.”  
  
“Wow, so much effort, he must be special?” Louis can tell that Harry tried to be cheeky but he can hear the disappointment in his voice.  
  
“No, he... I mean, yes he is very nice, but you... I don't know...”, Louis isn't sure about what to say in a situation like that.  
  
“Okay, you know what?”, Harry suddenly says. “I'm a gentleman, right? The last thing I can do is bring you home!”  
  
“You don't have to.”  
  
“Yes I have, because I don't want it to end yet. So, come on, show me the way.”, Harry says with a big smile on his face, reaching out his big hands and helping Louis to get up.  
  
~~~  
  
They are standing in front of Louis door. Or more like, Louis is leaning against the wall while Harry is towering over him, sucking Louis bottom lip into his mouth. Louis can't contain a moan before he opens his lip further, letting Harry's tongue slight into his mouth and against his own tongue.  
  
They kiss for several minutes until Louis remembers his plans again and frees himself from Harry's big hands that had found their way into Louis hair and bottom of his spine.  
  
“I really...”, he breaks up to swallow. “I really have to go now.”  
  
“Will I see you again?”, Harry asks then, moving his hand to cup Louis cheek.  
  
Louis turns red with all this affection and attention before he nods. “Yes.. yes please!” And _why_ the hell does he sound like he is begging?  
  
Suddenly, Harry is laughing.  
  
“What?”, Louis says and can't help feeling embarrassed and a bit annoyed.  
  
“No, nothing. I'm just happy your reaction makes me look less like a creep because I just randomly saved my number in your phone without telling you.”  
  
And this makes Louis laugh, too, until Harry stops him with a soft peck to his lips. “Have fun tonight, but not too much.” Another peck. “And don't look to sexy or do anything I wouldn't do.” And then, with one last peck on his mouth and cheek, Harry turns around and leaves the building.  
  
~~~  
  
James is late!  
  
But James is _never_ late...  
  
Louis is sitting on his couch, all dressed up for a fancy dinner date but feels like an idiot because his date is not showing up.  
  
It's not that he feels like crying, he thought about ending it with James anyway, because... well okay, to be totally honest, because of Harry. Louis is already feeling so much more for the curly haired boy then he has ever felt on any of his dates with James.  
  
But this, this is affecting his ego quite a bit! He isn't even picking up his phone.  
  
However, when James doesn't shows up after another 30 minutes, Louis calls Harry, telling him that after such a lovely day, he doesn't want to end it on a bad note and if Harry wants to come around to his flat again.  
  
~~~  
  
Harry ends up staying the night (nothing happens except of a few very heated kissing sections, in case you were wondering) but after that, Louis doesn't have to wait long until he sees Harry again.  
  
They go for lunch on Monday, go to the cinema on Tuesday and have their first official dinner date on Friday night.  
  
Louis life couldn't be better!  
  
He feels like Harry is perfect for him and that it was fate that he had called a week ago.  
  
Louis also doesn't care about James any more. He doesn't even think about him. All his thoughts are about Harry; his smile, his hands, his smell, his _everything_.  
  
He even finds himself thinking about being ready to taking the last step. Making it exclusive and official. It's not like as if anyone around them isn't already thinking they are together anyway.  
  
Harry stays the night again after their date on Friday (and yes, this time staying the night also contains getting each other off with a blow job and grinding their naked cocks against each others) and the next morning, Harry even meets Zayn (actually for the second time, but Zayn doesn't want to explain that to Liam) and Liam for the first time.  
  
However, Louis feels the need to officially end it with James before he jumps into a relationship with Harry. And so Louis finds himself sitting in front of the TV, nervously holding his phone in his hands because James hasn't contacted him all week, which really isn't like him.  
  
But because he usually is a really nice guy, Louis finds the courage to hit the call button.  
  
It feels like forever until James picks up. “Louis?”  
  
His voice sounds confused and sad, which only makes Louis more nervous.  
  
“James, hey! How have you been?”  
  
James is silent for a few seconds but what he says then, isn't something Louis has expected: “You know, if you don't want to go out any more, that's okay. I mean, not okay, but I can't force you to see me and I won't be like a jealous dick afterwards, or anything. But please, just tell me...”  
  
“I...”, Louis is taken by surprise with James sudden outburst. Wasn't he the one who did show up last week?  
  
“Lou, please. It's find, we can stay friends if it shouldn't turn out to be too awkward but I think I deserve to know. After not contacting me for a week, not showing up at our date...”  
  
And, excuse you, what? Not showing up on their date?  
  
 _“You_ where the one who didn't pick me up!”, Louis interrupts James.  
  
And then both of them are silent.  
  
Until James says confused: “But you texted me, telling me not to pick you up because you weren't at home yet but that we would meet directly at the restaurant.”  
  
“I.. what?” Louis doesn't understand anything any more. “I didn't text you all day! See, I'm even getting my phone out right now to check... but honestly.”  
  
However, while Louis is scrolling though his old texts, his eyes fall on one of Harry's text from two days ago; on Harry's name and suddenly Louis understands.  
  
 _'I just randomly saved my number in your phone without telling you.'_  
  
Harry was the last one who had his phone that day. He had it while Louis wasn't looking or whatever and he knew that Louis was about to go on a date. Would he really go that far and text James? And then delete it?  
  
Cheeky and spontaneous Harry probably would but Louis suddenly doesn't find that very charming and attractive any more. He is very disappointed.  
  
“Louis, are you still there?”  
  
“I... yeah, sorry. Hey, listen, can I meet you tonight? I think I have to explain something to you...”  
  
“Sure, yes. I think we have to talk anyway... you know, about us.”  
  
~~~  
  
As soon as James hangs up, Louis is calling Harry.  
  
“I can't believe you did that!”, he shouts even before Harry has a chance to say hello.  
  
“Louis, what happened?” Harry sounds seriously concerned.  
  
“You happened, Harry! I can't believe you texted James, lying to him, lying to me, letting him waiting for me at the restaurant for got knows how long!”  
  
“I'm sorry, Louis. I know, in the end I realised that I better would have texted him that you want to cancel the date. Less embarrassing and time-consuming for him.”  
  
Louis scoffs, not believing what Harry is saying. “That's what you are sorry for? You shouldn't have texted him to begin with!”  
  
And then, because he is so, _so_ angry, Louis just hangs up without another word.  
  
~~~  
  
Louis is about to leave, when he hears a knock on the door. It's Harry, of course it is.  
  
But still, Louis takes a step back and leaves the door open for Harry to come in.  
  
“What do you want, Harry? And better hurry up, I'm about to leave myself!”  
  
At that, Harry is looking him up and down, recognising that he is dressed rather posh.  
  
“Where are you going?”, he suddenly asks, sounding sad and maybe a bit jealous.  
  
“Louis?”, he says again when Louis doesn't respond.  
  
“What Harry?”, Louis snaps. “I don't think I own you any kind of explanation about what I'm doing on my free weekend!”  
  
When he looks up at Harry, Harry seems small and shy. Something Louis would have never associated with him. “No, you don't owe me anything. But I, I owe you an apology!”  
  
“Oh, _now_ you what to apologise.” Louis tried to stay firm but he doesn't sound as angry any more.  
  
“Louis, please, don't be mad at me.”  
  
“I'm not mad, I just don't understand you sometimes.”  
  
“Me neither.”, Harry laughs nervously, but stops when he realises that Louis isn't joining him. “You know that I'm sometimes very spontaneous, right?”  
  
At that, Louis can't help but finally laugh. “Yes, of course, that's how we met, idiot.”  
  
“Yeah, well, and sometimes I get this really stupid ideas, things I have to decide in a matter of seconds and usually I just do them. And last week, when I stole your phone to save my number, I saw his name, and... I liked you so much straight from the beginning and at the time I thought it would be a fun and romantic way to win you over. I didn't thought it would backfire like that...”  
  
By the end of his speech, Harry looks even smaller, head bowed and fingers fiddling with his shirt.  
  
Louis takes a step towards him, taking one of his big hand in both his small ones. “You know that I wanted to end things with James last week? Like, it's not like there is much to end, we only went out for a few dates but nothing much happened. I felt so much more for you on that one day so I thought it would only be fair to let him go. There was no need for you to be jealous.”  
  
“I wanted to tell you, but when you called me later that night, I felt like an idiot already. I couldn't tell you...”  
  
“But you _are_ an idiot!”  
  
“I'm sorry..”  
  
“Just promised to not to do something stupid like that again!”  
  
“Okay.”, whispers Harry before he titles his head down and kisses Louis gently. “I like you very much””  
  
“I like you very much a lot, too.”  
  
And then they are kissing again, though, more heated then before.  
  
After a bit, Louis takes a step back. “I really have to go now.”  
  
“Please, don't!”, Harry pleads and tries to pull Louis back against him.  
  
“Harry, stop. No, I really have to go. It's not a date, no worries. James just deserves an explanation about last week. And I want to end things properly with him, okay?”  
  
Harry nods but is pouting a little bit.  
  
“I'll see you tomorrow, yeah? And than we can do things properly and without you being jealous.”  
  
And that,Harry accept.  
  
However, he still pulls Louis in one more time, kissing him and marking him with one big, deep purple love bite on his collar bone (his favourite colour, Harry states again, before Louis leaves).


End file.
